The present invention generally relates to the application of decorative print to an elastic and is more particularly directed to a decorative elastic cushion or pad made in accordance with the method of the present invention. A great number of elastic cushions and pads have been manufactured for a wide spread number of applications.
In many instances, the cushion is utilized in combination with other devices, such as in connection with the operation of a computer keyboard or the like. Accordingly, such cushions occupy a prominent position on a user""s desk, or the like. This leaves the desirability of providing decoration for the cushion, which is observed by the user on a day-to-day basis. Even more particularly, the decorative pattern may be in the form of a company logo, or other advertisement of product and, in such an embodiment, the cushion becomes a constant reminder of a manufacturer""s products.
Other cushions also are positioned and used in situations where the decorative pattern thereon provides a dominant feature of the cushion. For example, seat cushions for bicycle saddles, because of their dominant position, can provide an excellent decoration or medium for the introduction of company logos and advertisements to the bicycle rider.
In connection with two of the hereinabove cushions, which should be considered only an example of cushion which can benefit from the present invention, it is most desirable if the decorative pattern were a print of the highest quality, for example, a photographic type printing.
The present invention provides a unique method to produce a resilient cushion which includes near photo quality, in terms of both definition and color.
A decorative elastic cushion in accordance with the present invention generally includes an elastomer having the physical properties of flexibility and compressibility in the range of flexibilities and compressibilities of stable elastomeric block polymer gels.
Film means is provided for encapsulating the elastomer with the film means having the physical of flexibility to enable uninhibited flexure and compression of the elastomer by a user. Film means includes an exterior side and an interior side, with the latter facing the elastomer. The decorative printing is disposed on the film means interior side. In this manner, physical abuse or accumulated dirt and stains on the cushion, will not deter or detract from the decorative pattern, which may be a company logo, for example. Further cleaning of the external surface of the film means may be performed without fear of contaminating, fading, blurring, or otherwise affecting the decorative pattern which is printed on an inside surface of the film means.
In one embodiment of the present invention a backing film may be disposed between the film means interior side and the elastomer. The backing film also has the physical properties of flexibility to enable uninhibited flexure and compression of the elastomer by the user. The film means and the decorative printing may be transparent and accordingly, in accordance with the present invention, the backing film may include means, which defines a color of the backing film, for providing a background for the decorative printing. More particularly, it has been found that when the film means comprises a urethane having a thickness of between about 1 mil and about 5 mil, the flexure and compression of the elastomer is uninhibited.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, means may be provided which define embossment on the film exterior side which provides a texture to the decorative elastic cushion, for example, a leather texture.
A method in accordance with the present invention, for making a decorative cushion, includes the steps of providing an elastomer having the physical properties of flexibility and compressibility in the range of flexibilities and compressibilities of a stable elastomeric block polymer gel. A transparent film is provided for encapsulating the elastomer and the film includes the physical properties of flexibility to enable uninhibited flexure and compression of the elastomer by a user.
A decorative pattern is printed on an interior side of the film and the film is disposed in a mold with a film exterior side facing the mold. The printing may be effected through heated contact between a printed paper and the film. An elastomer is applied to the film interior surface to form an elastic cushion. Total encapsulation of the elastomer may be provided by wrapping and sealing portions of the film, extending outside of the mold to a backside of the elastomer.